


Just My Style

by ThatWouldBee_Enough



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Sex, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBee_Enough/pseuds/ThatWouldBee_Enough
Summary: Lafayette is a model on his latest job for an up-and-coming designer named Hercules-------------------------------Prompt #15 - Size difference - mullette
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947364
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Just My Style

Lafayette arrives on the set of his latest shoot five minutes early as per usual– he’s a _professional_ after all– and is directed to a cramped dressing room on the far side of the studio. There are a few racks of clothing lining the walls, and he steps closer, running his fingers along the sleeve of a particularly nice looking green piece made out of silky material. He holds it out a little to inspect it more closely, admiring the quality of the lining inside and the structure of the jacket itself, when the door opens behind him. Lafayette drops the sleeve guiltily, then feels ridiculous for that because it’s not like he was doing anything _wrong_. He takes a breath and turns around to greet the newcomer. 

He feels his heart jump into his throat. 

He’s looked up Hercules’s work of course. He doesn’t go out on jobs unprepared. He knows about his style and his previous collections, the classy yet unique and vivid outfits that are quickly becoming well known in the fashion world. But he’s only seen a headshot of the designer himself on his website, and that picture clearly didn’t do him any justice because he’s _gorgeous_. 

The dark, deep eyes are familiar enough from the picture he saw, but there’s an extra layer of warmth and intensity to them in person that seems to spark an instant desire to know him. And the flash of his wide, bright smile is so disarming, Lafayette can’t find words for a moment. 

And his face is the _least_ distracting of all because he’s built– Lafayette has never worked with a designer who looks like _this_ – big and impossibly strong, and he feels the ill advised urge to reach out and touch one of those thick biceps. He actually forgets to breathe for a minute when the man’s eyes crinkle the tiniest bit before he speaks. 

“You must be Lafayette?” He nods, still speechless, and swallows past the sudden dryness in his throat. “Nice to meet you. I’m Hercules. We’re going to be a little tight on time, so I was thinking we’d get straight down to business if that’s alright.”

 _Oh_ , he would like to get down to business. He lets out a sharp exhale, trying to clear his head, nods again. “Yes, of course. What would you like to see first?”

Hercules is all professionalism when he pulls one of the pieces, a looser fitting bright teal suit with gold trimming, and holds it up. “Let’s try this one.” 

As Lafayette strips down to his underwear he feels a rush of blood in his cheeks that he can’t quite explain. He’s done this countless times. There’s no reason he should be feeling embarrassed or self conscious _now_. Hercules hands him a tight fitting black turtleneck to go under the suit first, which is a simple enough task. Next he tugs on the pants though, and these need a little bit of fitting and tweaking, and when strong, calloused fingers brush at his waist he feels a little twinge of heat low behind his abs. Luckily, Hercules is crouched down low, focusing on his work, so he doesn’t notice the way Lafayette bites as his lip to stifle a short whimper at the touch. The few minutes he spends perfecting the fit are tortuous and wonderful all in one, and Lafayette has to direct his mind elsewhere to keep himself from growing visibly aroused under the contact. The jacket is a little bit easier. There are more layers between the two of them now and it’s supposed to hang more loosely on his form so there’s less need for alterations. 

Hercules takes a step back, giving him a once over. “Looks good. Take your hair down?”

He pulls the elastic holding his curls up and shakes them out a little bit, letting them settle into place around his face. His heart pounds a little harder behind his ribs when Hercules gives him an appraising smile. “Yeah, that’s better. The stylist is just gonna do a little bit of makeup and put some product in your hair, then we’re good to go, alright?” 

He nods again, then realizes how _quiet_ he’s been and decides he should say something lest Hercules thinks there’s something wrong or awkward. “Yes, that sounds good.” He hesitates for a moment before realizing he’s being ridiculous. He’s not usually this shy or tentative with other people, especially when he’s working, and he doesn’t want to give Hercules the impression that he’s standoffish. “Your designs are very beautiful,” he comments, trying to keep his tone light and casual. Trying not to give away the part of his brain that wants to add, _almost as beautiful as you_ , because obviously that would be completely inappropriate. 

Still, Hercules flashes that brilliant smile again and he can’t help the way his heart melts at the sight. “Thank you. My work is really important to me. I never thought I’d get _here_ ,” he says, motioning around at all of his designs scattered around the room. “So I’m just glad that I get to keep doing it everyday, you know?” 

Lafayette smiles, a genuine, and probably too adoring smile. “Yes. It shows in the finished product, how much care you put into them.”

The pride on his face sends more complicated feelings tangling behind Lafayette’s ribcage. Not only is this guy _hot_ , but he’s also passionate and kind and incredibly talented. God, it’s going to be a long day of trying not to say or do anything to give away his infatuation.

  
  
The rest of the shoot goes more or less the same. Actually taking the pictures is the easier part. He’s practiced at this, _good_ at it– knows his angles and his poses and how to use his body to highlight the clothes. The only parts where he starts to get flustered are when Hercules steps in to style something differently. To fix the way a pant leg is falling or cuff a sleeve. The contact sends a subtle rush of blood to his cheeks every single time, but luckily with the makeup evening out his skin tone it doesn’t seem like anyone notices. Unfortunately, Lafayette _does_ notice the way his own body responds to the touch, and it takes him a few minutes to get his head back in the game every time. 

When he’s finally finished up, he goes back to the dressing room, Hercules following after him to help him out of the last outfit and make sure it’s put away properly. He’s quieter now than he has been, and Lafayette wonders if it’s something he did. If any of his infatuation has shown through and made Hercules feel uncomfortable. Shit. Well at least if that _is_ the case, the job is basically over, and he doesn’t have long to soak in the mortification. Hercules gives him a perfectly courteous goodbye and hands Lafayette a business card from his pocket– in case he has any questions about the finished product or needs to get in touch. 

He doesn’t inspect it closely until he’s already out on the sidewalk, hailing a taxi to bring him back to his apartment. Reads over his professional credentials and contact information. Then he flips it over and spies, in small handwritten script, Hercules’s personal number. 

It seems too good to be true, and Lafayette’s first thought is that this _must_ be a mistake. He chews nervously at his lower lip, pulls out his cellphone, and texts the number. 

_Lafayette_ : Hello it’s Lafayette. I don’t know if you meant to give me your personal number but it was on the back of the business card you gave me. 

He can already feel the blood rush to his face again, and he’s glad it’s just him and the taxi driver because it’s definitely more noticeable now with all the makeup from the shoot cleared off. He holds his breath, staring at the screen and waiting. He would cross his fingers if he had any belief that silly gestures like that actually did anything. 

The buzz of his phone as the text comes through almost startles him, even though he’s been waiting for it. 

_Hercules_ : Hey. Yeah I meant to give you my number

_Oh._

Another message comes through just a few seconds after.

 _Hercules_ : I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable while you were here for the shoot, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink or something? 

Lafayette just stares at the message wondering _how_ and _why_ and finally shakes his head to himself as he realizes he should probably answer before he gets worried that he’s ghosting him. 

_Lafayette_ : I would like that very much 

He smiles to himself, not quite able to believe his luck, and the smile only widens when he sees Hercules’s response. 

_Hercules_ : Friday? Around 8?

 _Lafayette_ : Perfect

  
  


Friday rolls around, and Lafayette is a mess of nervous energy, but he shouldn’t have worried. Hercules is as steady and kind on their date as he was in the studio, and when he suggests they go back to his place Lafayette agrees enthusiastically. 

His apartment is small, but nice. Warmly decorated and personable with a lot of windows and plants. Lafayette doesn’t get a very good look at any of it though, because almost immediately the two of them are in the bedroom, and finally– _finally_ – Lafayette gets to watch Hercules strip off his shirt and toss it down next to the bed. 

If someone asked him his own name in that moment, he wouldn’t be able to tell them. All his brain can process as he takes him in are hard muscles– pecs and biceps and powerful forearms and toned abs covered by a softer layer. Lafayette reaches a hand out and marvels at the feeling of him, so warm under his fingers as he strokes up his side, gazing up into dark eyes. He grazes his touch over his stomach now, tracing his fingers lightly over soft skin and biting down on his lip to muffle the quiet sigh of delight he gives. Hercules brings a hand under his chin and tilts his face up, leaning in until their lips are touching. 

It’s gentle and needy all at once, and Lafayette presses himself up against the solid bulk of his body, trying to signal _more_ without words. The message must get through because Hercules wraps one thick arm around him, tugging him closer, clawing at his back through his shirt and pressing his tongue forward against barely parted lips.

Lafayette opens for him, letting him take the lead as he laps into his mouth and runs reverent hands over his body. After a moment, he takes a small step back, putting just an inch of space between them as he stares down with fire in his eyes. “I want to see you too,” Hercules tells him, his voice low and gruff with heat. 

He feels the heat creeping up his neck, and he _knows_ this is ridiculous– he’s a _model_ for goodness sake!– but he can’t help the little self conscious tug in his mind because Hercules looks so _perfect_ , standing in front of him, lit up by the dark glow of the moon from the window. He can’t imagine anyone comparing to that, of course it’s a little intimidating. 

Perhaps sensing his hesitation, Hercules reaches a hand out toward the hem of his shirt. “Can I?” he asks with a quirk of one eyebrow, but his voice is gentle, and Lafayette finds himself nodding before he can overthink it. 

His shirt is lifted up and over his head in a heartbeat, and Hercules gives him a hungry look and a low groan. Lafayette matches the intensity in his eyes and the exchange is wordless permission. Hercules crowds forward into his space, and it’s not too much further to back him up against the wall, trapping Lafayette beneath the inescapable press of his body. It’s all warmth and desperation and those wonderful, strong hands on his face, guiding his lips to Hercules’s, moving and caressing him and then sliding lower, down his arms to grab at wrists, lifting them up above his head and pinning both in one of Hercules’s hands. Lafayette moans encouragingly into the kiss and shifts his hips forward, letting Hercules feel him against his thigh. 

He makes a pleased noise against Lafayette’s lips, and when he presses his own body more insistently forward in response, the answering hardness there makes Lafayette’s heart skip a beat. 

Shit, he’s _huge_.

The low moan that escapes this time is unbidden, and it brings more blood to his face, but Hercules is only encouraged, his free hand drifting lower, tracing along his lean, toned stomach, fingers dipping underneath the waist of his jeans. Lafayette wiggles his wrists where they’re held fast above his head, wanting to speed things along, to drag Hercules’s hand to his fly and let him strip him down. But his hands don’t budge, and the thought sends another rush of heat to his groin, filling out completely now. God he’s so _strong_.

Hercules finally breaks off the kiss to lean down and suck a mark into his shoulder. 

“Please,” Lafayette sighs as teeth nip lightly at his skin. “I want more– _mon dieu_ –” he breaks off as Hercules cups him directly over his jeans, firm and delicious, but still not what he really needs. 

“Like this?” Hercules mutters into his skin before placing a final kiss to the new mark and then moving to a fresh patch of skin. 

Lafayette shakes his head desperately, trying to come up with the words for what he wants. “Hercules, I want _more_.”

He glances up from where he’s biting a mark into his chest, and the angle only amplifies those dark, gorgeous eyes. Quicker than Lafayette can keep up with, he lets go of his wrists, but then grabs him around the middle and hauls him up. 

Lafayette yelps in surprise and tries to grab wherever he can to keep steady, ends up wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. It’s only a few steps to the bed, and Lafayette is suddenly dropped down onto the mattress, Hercules smiling devilishly down at him. He quirks one eyebrow. “You want _more_?”

“Yes,” he groans, nodding enthusiastically, propped up on his elbows now to maintain eye contact. 

Hercules crawls on top of him now, bracketing him in against the bed. “What exactly do you want, Lafayette? You need to tell me.”

Lafayette bites at his lip again, feeling more self conscious than ever with Hercules so close, his face only inches away. “I want you inside of me,” he admits quietly, almost a whisper. 

“You want me to fuck you?” One of those big hands comes down to his fly, fumbling with the button for a moment before yanking the zipper down and running fingers along his length through the fabric of his briefs. 

“Yes. Oh god, please.” Lafayette can’t get quite air into his lungs, but that’s okay. Why should he need something so simple as breathing when someone this beautiful is touching him? 

“You sure? It might be a tight fit,” he says teasingly, running the hand around to Lafayette’s backside, gripping firmly, and drawing another moan from his lips. 

He flushes at the thought of it– that huge cock splitting him apart– and nods without really remembering the question.

It’s quick work getting rid of the rest of their clothes, and when Hercules finally slips his boxer briefs down, Lafayette nearly drools at the sight of him– huge and perfectly hard, arched up towards his stomach. Hercules roots around in a drawer for a moment before returning with the lube. Not needing any prompting, Lafayette flips over onto his knees, dropping down onto his forearms so his ass is in the air, exposed and waiting. The air buzzes with silent electricity as he hears the click of the cap, then Hercules working the lube between his fingers. His dry hand comes to gently rest on one cheek, spreading him just a bit as a slick finger presses at his entrance. 

Lafayette arches his back and pushes back towards the touch, trying to speed things along, but Hercules just steadies his hold and keeps him still. He takes his time, rubbing small circles around his rim, relaxing any of the nervous energy from Lafayette’s body before finally, slowly, pressing past resisting muscles into the tight heat of his ass. He keeps the pace gentle, but doesn’t stop until his first finger is all the way inside, and before Lafayette really has a chance to get used to the feeling he draws it back. He keeps it up like this, a slow but steady tempo, working Lafayette open on first one, then two fingers. By the time he adds a third, Lafayette is basically begging, writhing on the sheets and grinding his hips ineffectually forward against empty air. It’s good but it’s not _enough_ , and the waiting is even worse knowing how satisfying the cock behind him will be. 

Finally, when he feels like he’s about to burst from the unrestrained need, those fingers withdraw and a moment later the slick head of Hercules’s cock is pressing up against him. Even so thoroughly prepared, the sheer size of him is intimidating. He takes a deep breath in, then exhales as he feels Hercules start to push forward, working his way in past the rim. It _is_ a tight fit, but the friction and the stress feels delicious, and Lafayette arches back against him again, breathing a pleased moan into the sheets. He feels when the head finally pops in past the widest part, and then his ass relaxes into the stretch more. Once Hercules is in maybe halfway, he pulls back a tiny bit, then pulses his hips forward, repeating the motion a few times and a gentle rocking pattern and groaning at the friction. 

“Hercules,” Lafayette whimpers into the sheet, the side of his face pressed to the bed. “More.” 

“Mmmm,” he hums, and the noise is dark, hungry. “You sure? You’re so tight.” He gives a little thrust forward into the snug heat, as if to prove his point. 

“Yes. God, yes,” he pleads, gripping desperately at the sheets. “Please, Hercules, I want you to split me apart.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hercules growls behind him, digging fingers in at his hips. “Gladly.” He shoves the rest of the way in all at once, and Lafayette keens at the feeling of that thick length all the way inside him– Hercules buried all the way up to the base, his balls settled up against Lafayette. He’s never had anyone quite so big and it’s a novel feeling– equal parts delightful pleasure and aching stretch. Hercules gives him a few seconds to adjust to the sensation before slowly pulling back, and ramming in again. 

“ _Merde_ ,” Lafayette curses as the air is knocked from his lungs. 

“You okay?” His voice is gentle, but those strong fingers grip even tighter into his skin, and even now he rolls his hips, jostling the length inside of him, providing more _movement_ even though he’s already as deep as he’ll fit. 

“Yes,” Lafayette sighs, his voice full of bliss and eager anticipation. “Don’t stop– please don’t stop. You feel _amazing_.” 

He hears a rough, low exhale from behind, and then Hercules is truly fucking into him, setting a quick, not at all gentle pace. Lafayette twists his grip harder into the sheets, clinging on as the pleasure coils inside of him, and then suddenly, Hercules adjusts the angle to hit him _just right_ , and his vision nearly whites out with the overwhelming pleasure. He cries out, high and loud enough that the neighbors can probably hear, but Lafayette can’t bring himself to care about that _now_. He forces his hips back, searching for that bright surge of pleasure again, and– there– Hercules thrusts forward against it again, and again, and again. God, he can feel his thighs starting to tremble with the pleasure and the effort of staying upright. It’s absolutely amazing and too much, and he reaches a hand up to stroke himself as Hercules speeds up behind him, his rhythm starting to turn irregular as his breathing comes in louder, groaning gasps. 

“I’m close,” he warns him, his voice rough with the climbing height of arousal. “Want to feel you finish around my cock. Can you come for me?”

Lafayette lets out a filthy moan and tightens his own grip, speeding his strokes as Hercules aims right for his prostate again, and that’s all it takes for him to spill onto the sheets below him, his whole body alight with electric pleasure as he rides through the waves of his orgasm, and as he clenches around the cock behind him, he feels Hercules still, deep and intimate inside of him as his cock pulses and Lafayette feels that warm rush inside of him. They stay like that for a moment, both of them gasping for breath, and then just as it’s starting to get uncomfortable, Hercules pulls out carefully. It’s uncomfortable for just a moment, and then Lafayette collapses down onto his side, making sure to avoid the mess on the sheets. He lets his eyes drift close for a moment, sleepy and content, and aching pleasantly. He feels Hercules shift on the mattress, then a hand is tilting his face up. Lafayette still doesn’t open his eyes as Hercules leans down, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. 

“Mmmm,” he hums as Hercules pulls back. Finally blinks his eyes open again. “You are _amazing_.” 

Hercules grins down at him, and his face is just as stunning and luminescent now as when he first caught sight of him in the studio. “So are you, but you’re also a mess. You’ve gotta clean up.”

“Just a minute,” he says with a delighted sigh, closing his eyes again and trying to commit the night to memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my unedited work looks like if anyone was curious 
> 
> Please leave comments <3 
> 
> I'm over on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


End file.
